i can't see
by Miss Holidays
Summary: Hiromi dan anaknya, Nagisa, memutuskan untuk pindah dan memulai hidup baru. Namun ada penghuni lain di rumah baru mereka. Dan hidup baru mereka terancam dengan hantu berdarah dari dosa mereka. AU. Blood, but not explicit. #VALENTINEnoJIKAN


**i can't see  
** _30 Januari 2016  
_ by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

VnJ: Hiromi Shiota & Ryunosuke Chiba

* * *

" _..."_

" _...Kaa-chan."_

" _...Diamlah, Nagisa."_

" _...Tapi..."_

" _Nagisa."_

" _..."_

" _Keluar. Ambilkan selimut. Bawa ke sini."_

" _U-Um..."_

" _Lalu...ambil sekop dan tunggu ibu di halaman belakang."_

" _...Um..."_

 **aku tahu...**

Cahaya redup langit siang yang dinaungi awan mendung melewati celah-celah pepohonan pinus dalam gerak semu yang ditampilkan jendela kereta, yang berjalan dengan kecepatan rendah, bagai buaian, mengundang kantuk.

Hiromi tahu dia tidak akan pernah lagi bisa hidup tenang. Namun, beban hangat sosok kecil di bahunya mungkin satu-satunya benang laba-laba tipis yang menjaganya tetap hidup di dunia ini. Direngkuhnya rimbun biru langit itu lembut. Lagipula, ia masih hidup. Mungkin ia bisa...memulai yang baru, dengan Nagisa.

Ya. Meskipun mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi normal. Tapi selama mereka masih hidup...mungkin saja...

Rumah itu ada di pelosok desa. Jauh dari jalan raya, tersembunyi di balik pinus, tak jauh dari kaki gunung.

"Kaa-chan," kata Nagisa, berjingkat ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan terkatup di depan dada. "Kupu-kupu." Anak itu membuka telapaknya perlahan, menunjukkan seekor kupu-kupu biru. Mau tidak mau, wanita itu tersenyum.

"Cantik sekali,"

"Ada banyak," kata anak itu, menoleh ke arah hutan, dan mereka bisa melihat sekerumunan serangga cantik itu berterbangan. Nagisa merentangkan tangannya, menunggu kupu-kupu biru itu terbang dari ujung jarinya.

"Ayo, Nagisa," ujar Hiromi, menggandeng anaknya, dan mereka segera melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah baru mereka.

Tidak banyak yang mereka bawa. Hanya sebuah koper besar, dan ransel milik Nagisa. Halaman rumah itu ditumbuhi tanaman dan rerumputan liar. Sebuah sumur di belakangnya. Bangunan mungil itu memiliki dua lantai. Rumah lama mereka jauh lebih besar, namun ada suatu kedamaian dari tempat itu.

Hanya ada satu kamar tidur di atas. Sebuah dapur kecil dan ruang duduk di lantai bawah. Kamar mandi tanpa bak, hanya pancuran tua yang harus disumbat, karena pemutar keran berkarat itu telah lama berubah menjadi dekor. Lantai kamar mandi licin, semen lapuk berlumut. Hiromi dan Nagisa memulai dengan bersih-bersih, karena seisi bangunan itu tertutup debu.

Menjelang siang, lantai satu sudah bisa dihuni dengan layak. Mereka akan membersihkan lantai dua setelah istirahat siang. Hiromi membiarkan anaknya bermain di luar sementara ia memasak makan siang seadanya.

"Kaa-chan,"

"Hmm?"

"Mau cokelat,"

"Jangan, sebentar lagi kan makan siang,"

"Hmm..."

Nagisa kembali keluar, menggeret terbuka pintu geser ruang duduk. Langkahnya membuat suara kemeresak di antara ilalang. Hiromi tersenyum lagi, dan kembali memotong-motong mentimun dingin untuk dicampur dengan bubuk miso.

Sebuah tangan menjawilnya lagi.

"Mau cokelat,"

Hiromi menghela napas. "Kan sudah kubilang..." perkataannya terhenti begitu menyadari refleksi aneh di punggung pisaunya.

Itu bukan Nagisa.

Itu adalah anak laki-laki berambut hitam. Poninya panjang sekali, matanya tersembunyi di baliknya.

Dan ia gemetar oleh suatu perasaan yang mencekam.

"Kaa-chan,"

Pisau itu jatuh berkelontangan di lantai, namun Hiromi secara reflek menjauhkan kakinya sebelum benda tajam itu memotong jari kakinya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Nagisa, tampak terkejut dan segera menghampiri ibunya dengan cemas.

"Kaa-chan, maaf! Kaa-chan tidak apa-apa?"

Hiromi mengerjap, merasa ling-lung. Ia membungkuk dan memungut pisau itu, memaksakan senyum untuk anak semata wayangnya dan meletakkan benda tajam tersebut di atas telenan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan keluar dulu, makan siang sudah siap." Ujarnya, mengambil mangkuk nasi dari ransel Nagisa. Namun tangannya begitu gemetar, benda itu jatuh ke lantai juga. Nagisa buru-buru menyambar mangkuk itu, mendengar ibunya menghela napas keras-keras.

"Kaa-chan duduk saja, aku bisa kok sampai di sini," kata anak itu, tersenyum manis. Hiromi balas tersenyum, sepenuhnya tersentuh. Ia duduk dan mengawasi anak semata wayangnya itu mengambilkan nasi untuk mereka berdua, lalu mencampur mentimun dengan miso, garam dan gula.

Melihat puteranya yang berusia tujuh tahun menunjukkan determinasi untuk melanjutkan hidup normal membuatnya merasakan lebih banyak harapan. Mungkin ia sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Mungkin ia bisa mendapatkan hidup yang baru.

Ia menatap keluar. Lingkungan yang sunyi, menenangkan, dekat dengan alam. Mungkin tidak banyak yang mereka miliki di tempat ini, tapi ia akan mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk membesarkan Nagisa.

 **...aku tahu perbuatanmu...**

BRAKK

"Kaa-chan?" Nagisa dengan wajah pucat pasi, sangat terkejut melihat ibunya mendadak berdiri hingga menjatuhkan kursi. Hiromi memandang ke luar dengan tatapan nanar, tubuhnya sedikit menggigil.

Baru saja ia melihatnya lagi. Di antara pepohonan pinus. Berdiri begitu saja. Si anak berambut hitam yang matanya tertutup oleh poni. Tapi sekarang tidak ada. Hiromi menghiraukan kebingungan anaknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu geser, memastikan tidak ada yang bersembunyi di halaman mereka. Dan tidak ada.

"Nagisa,"

"U-Um?"

"Waktu kamu bermain di luar, bertemu seseorang?"

Nagisa mengerjap, makin bingung. "Tidak, Kaa-chan."

"Hm," Hiromi berdeham, dan memaksakan senyum untuk anaknya. "Habiskan makananmu. Ibu akan makan. Apa kau bisa memulai beres-beres kamar tidur kita? Nanti ibu menyusul."

"Oke," sahut anaknya, segera menghabiskan makanan dan meletakkan peralatan makannya di tempat cuci piring. Ia menyeret koper dan ranselnya ke lantai dua.

Entah kenapa ibunya sering melamun... _sejak kejadian itu_. Nagisa menggeser terbuka pintu kamar baru mereka, dan terbatuk oleh debu yang berterbangan. Ia meletakkan barang-barangnya di koridor dan memakai masker. Tugasnya adalah memilah-milah barang-barang dari kloset.

"Oh iya," gumamnya, dan melepaskan jam tangan tua di pergelangan tangannya, sebelum menyimpannya di ransel dan menyerbu kloset. Debu-debu seakan meledak keluar ketika Nagisa membuka kloset tersebut. Tidak banyak barang di situ, hanya beberapa kotak kardus dan _futon_ lapuk yang dari baunya sudah menjadi sarang ngengat. Nagisa harus menyeret benda itu keluar dan menggantungnya di bingkai jendela. Serangga-serangga di dalamnya perlahan keluar berkat cahaya matahari yang menyirami _futon_ lapuk itu.

Selanjutnya kardus-kardus. Nagisa harus merangkak ke dalam untuk mengeluarkan semuanya.

Tiba-tiba pintu geser kloset itu menutup sendiri.

"Hn?" Nagisa meraba-raba dalam gelap, mencari pintu geser kloset tersebut dan membukanya. Agak susah karena ia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Tapi ia berhasil.

Nagisa membuka kardus persegi itu satu persatu. Ada satu berisi baju-baju lama, tapi masih bagus. Nagisa membeber salah satunya, dan tersenyum. Ukurannya pas untuknya! Mungkin punya anak yang dulu tinggal di rumah ini? Ia memutuskan untuk memakainya nanti. Hanya ada satu baju yang ingin ia pakai. Lainnya entah kenapa bernoda kecokelatan kering atau robek-robek.

Di kardus selanjutnya, ia menemukan banyak kertas gambar, isinya gambar peta pegunungan itu. Nagisa tersenyum dan menyimpannya juga, meletakkannya di sebelah kaos. Beberapa kardus lainnya berisi alat-alat berkebun yang sudah berkarat atau patah. Ada cambuk dan pemukul rotan, jelas untuk berkuda dan menggebuk _futon_.

Dan di kardus terakhir, Nagisa menemukan sebuah tengkorak dan beberapa tulang belulang lainnya. Ia menelengkan kepala dengan bingung. Mungkin ini model anatomi yang tidak dirakit. Atau mungkin juga orang yang dulu menempati rumah ini seperti Sherlock, suka berbicara dengan tengkorak. Yang pasti, mereka tidak akan menggunakan benda seperti itu.

Setelah memindahkan kardus-kardus berisi barang yang tidak mereka butuhkan ke gudang bawah, ibunya sudah menyusul di kamar mereka dengan baskom air dan lap basah. Mereka harus mengelap tempat itu. Akhirnya mereka putuskan _futon_ lapuk itu juga dimasukkan gudang, dan tidak lama kemudian tempat itu sudah layak untuk jadi kamar tidur. Sementara itu mereka akan tidur dengan kantong tidur. Mungkin jika sudah selesai bersih-bersih mereka akan pergi membeli futon, atau bahkan kasur!

"Baiklah, kerja bagus Nagisa. Ibu akan siapkan makan malam. Kau mandi dan ganti baju, lalu letakkan pakaian kotormu di plastik ini, oke?"

"Oke!" Nagisa mengeluarkan handuk dari ranselnya dan bergegas.

Hiromi menutup pintu geser balkon, karena hari mulai gelap. Jalanan di luar sudah seperti malam hari, berkat begitu rapatnya pepohonan pinus tinggi dan tidak tersedianya lampu jalan. Besok pagi mereka harus melakukan sesuatu soal itu. Lalu membeli kasur, membersihkan halaman, dan mencari pekerjaan.

Tiba-tiba lampu rumah itu berkedip-kedip. Hiromi mengernyit, mengecilkan api kompor dan memeriksa meteran listrik. Tidak ada yang salah. Mereka sudah melunasi biaya listrik dan air bulan itu sebelum pindah. Ia menggeleng dan berbalik, berniat kembali ke dapur, tapi pintu depan diketuk.

Dan Hiromi tentu saja curiga.

Siapa yang akan datang ke tempat ini? Orang dari desa? Di waktu seperti ini? Lewat jalan segelap itu?

Untungnya pintu itu memiliki lubang intip.

Dan betapa menyesalnya Hiromi ketika ia mengintip keluar.

Karena di luar sana, jenjang berkulit pucat, leher robek berlumuran darah...

 _Suaminya_.

 **...jangan buka pintu itu...**

Hiromi menghiraukan suara itu dan mengunci pintu depan. Ia menahan jeritan—di balik pintu geser ke arah halaman pria itu juga ada di sana. Sambil mengalihkan tatapan, Hiromi hanya bisa menutup semua jendela dan pintu, mengunci semuanya.

Apakah itu hanya menjebaknya dari jalan kabur? Sempat terbesit pikiran itu olehnya. Namun suara itu menyuruhnya untuk tidak membuka pintu, dan ia lebih memilih percaya karena ia terlalu takut untuk berpikir.

Lalu ia tersadar.

"Nagisa!?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Jantungnya berpacu. Ia berlari ke lorong.

Di sana.

Anak itu lagi. Anak berambut hitam itu, seakan memandangnya, sebelum berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Hiromi panik dan segera menyusul.

Namun ia hampir bertabrakan dengan Nagisa yang keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Na—"

"Kaa-chan!" Nagisa berseru, menangkap tangan ibunya sebelum wanita itu terpeleset. Ia semakin bingung ketika ibunya memeluknya. "Kaa-chan...? Kenapa?"

Hiromi tidak menjawab, hanya menciumi kepala anaknya. Lalu ia mundur dan terbeliak. Karena itu bukan anaknya. Itu bukan Nagisa—itu adalah anak berambut hitam—

"Kaa-chan?!"

Nagisa menjawil tangan ibunya, membuatnya tersentak sadar. Hiromi mengerjap, dan ternyata memang yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah puteranya. Berpakaian garis-garis hijau kuning, rambutnya tergerai karena baru mandi.

"Ah...Maaf...haha..." ia tertawa ragu. Nagisa mengernyit, mengendus sesuatu.

"Kaa-chan...? Kompornya—"

"Ah benar!" Hiromi bergegas kembali ke dapur, dan Nagisa bisa mendengar wanita itu melenguh soal supnya yang sudah menguap dari panci. Anak itu mengangkat bahu dan mengeringkan rambutnya, namun ia berhenti dan menatap ke belakang.

Di belakangnya adalah pintu gudang, dan di depan pintu itu seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam berponi panjang duduk bersandar.

"Halo." Kata Nagisa, bingung. "Kaa-chan mengundangmu ke sini?"

Anak itu menggeleng. "Ini rumahku."

"Oh," si biru langit itu dengan polos tersenyum. "Ini juga rumahku dan Kaa-chan sekarang."

"Itu bajuku."

"Eh?" Nagisa mengerjap dan menarik ujung kaosnya. "Maaf! Um, aku ganti kalau begitu..."

"Tidak apa-apa, pakai saja."

"Namamu siapa?"

"Ryu."

"Ho," Nagisa tersenyum lagi. "Ryu-chan kalau begitu, ya? Kau juga mau ikut makan malam?" ajaknya.

Nagisa tidak bisa melihat matanya, tapi ia merasa Ryu sedang menatapnya. Anak itu tersenyum kecil.

"Oke."

"Ayo, kalau begitu!"

Ryu mengikuti Nagisa ke ruang tengah. Tapi ia menoleh ke jendela, di mana pria berdarah itu masih berdiri. Anak itu menggelengkan kepala.

 **...tidak boleh...**

Sesampainya di ruang makan, Nagisa memanggil ibunya, tapi wanita itu tidak mendengar. Jadi mereka mendekatinya.

"Kaa-chan?"

"Nagisa, cepat ke sini, makan malam sudah siap," panggil Hiromi, memasukkan nasi ke mangkuk plastik. "Sup misonya tidak ada sih, maaf ya."

"Kaa-chan, aku di sini!" seru Nagisa tidak mengerti. Ia menoleh pada Ryu, yang perlahan menjawil tangan Hiromi.

"Kaa-san..."

Hiromi berbalik dan segera saja mangkuk di tangannya itu jatuh dan nasinya tumpah ke lantai. Tatapan wanita itu nanar dan ketakutan, pupilnya bergetar. Nagisa menatap ibunya, lalu Ryu. Ibunya mundur dan menabrak konter kayu, gemetar ketakutan. Padahl Ryu hanya berdiri di sana, tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"K-Kau...siapa kau...!?"

"Kaa-chan, ini Ryu-chan..." Nagisa berhenti bicara. Ia menyadari bahwa ibunya tidak mendengarkannya. Ryu menggeleng padanya dan kembali menoleh ke arah ibunya.

"Ryu."

"Mana anakku...?"

"Di sini," Ryu menjawab, melambaikan tangannya ke arah isi rumah, tidak tepat pada Nagisa. "Aku tidak bisa melihat. Tapi dia ada di dalam rumah ini."

Nagisa tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa.

"Kembalikan..."

Hiromi mendesis, lalu menyambar pisau di belakangnya.

"Kembalikan anakku..."

"Saat ini aku menggunakan tubuhnya," baik Nagisa dan Hiromi terbeliak mendengar ini. Ryu meletakkan tangannya di depan dada. "Kalau kau membunuh tubuh ini, Nagisa akan mati dan tidak bisa kembali."

"Kenapa...kau..."

"Ryu-chan..."

Ryu membungkuk dan mengutip nasi di lantai, memasukkannya ke dalam mangkuk plastik. Hiromi, masih gemetaran, menonton dengan wajah pucat. Nagisa yang menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak tampak dan tidak bisa didengar dengan penasaran menyambar acar lobak di konter dan memakannya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, Hiromi menjerit.

"I-Itu...Apa kau juga...membawa _nya_ ke sini!?" bentak Hiromi, menunjuk ke arah jendela.

Nagisa pun membeku.

Pria itu persis seperti terakhir kali Nagisa melihatnya.

Sebelum ibunya mengubur sang ayah dan menyemen jasad beliau di bawah rumah lama mereka. Nagisa menggigil, dan ia bisa merasakan tatapan ayahnya yang nanar itu.

"Kalau Nagisa melakukan sesuatu yang terlihat, orang itu akan melihat Nagisa." Ryu berkata, seakan tahu Nagisa sudah melakukan sesuatu—memakan acar lobak. "Kalau ada satu jalan masuk saja dibuka, orang itu akan masuk dan mengambil Nagisa."

Ruangan itu sunyi kecuali untuk tetesan air di bak cuci piring yang seakan mencakar-cakar bagian dalam kepala Hiromi dengan kecemasan tanpa akhir.

"Kau...kau membawanya ke sini..."

"Tidak," Ryu menggeleng. "Dia mengikuti kalian sampai kalian masuk ke rumah ini."

"Tapi...tadi di luar..."

"Karena aku ada di luar," Hiromi untuk pertama kalinya menatap anak berambut hitam itu. "Selama ada matahari, aku bisa keluar dan bertukar dengan Nagisa di luar. Orang itu tidak bisa menyentuh Nagisa jika kami bertukar."

"Tapi kami tidak bisa keluar..." Hiromi merosot ke lantai. "Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang...Aku ingin—"

"Tapi kau pembunuh, _Kaa-san_ ," Hiromi membeku. "Pembunuh tidak pantas hidup tenang."

"Ryu-chan!" Nagisa berseru dan mendekati anak itu, sedikit jengkel. "Jangan bicara begitu pada Kaa-chan...kasihan dia...!"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti hal buruk dan baik sampai ibuku sendiri membunuhku."

Perkataan Ryu membuat Nagisa terkesiap, dan Hiromi mengangkat wajahnya, membelalak pada anak itu dengan murka.

"Aku...tidak akan pernah melukai...Nagisa..."

"Kaa-san dulu bilang begitu juga padaku," Ryu mengambil sumpit dan berdoa, sebelum mulai makan. "Mungkin karena itu orang itu," ia mengedikkan kepala kepada ayah Nagisa di luar, "...ingin mengambilnya darimu."

Hiromi menggeretakkan giginya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi padamu dan ibumu, tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti anakku sendiri—"

"Buktikan,"

Nagisa melihat ibunya tercekat, tapi tidak mundur.

"Aku bisa menolong kalian," kata Ryu, menancapkan sumpitnya di tengah mangkuk nasi. Tanda orang mati. "Tapi kau harus menolongku juga."

 **...tebus dosamu...**

Suara itu hanya bisa didengar oleh Hiromi. Wanita itu ingin menangis, tapi Nagisa ada di rumah itu, entah di mana, ia tidak bisa melihat, dan apakah ia harusnya percaya, ia tidak punya pilihan. Ia menguatkan diri dan menarik napas.

"Nagisa akan aman _darinya_ selama kalian bertukar?"

"Tentu saja," Ryu mengangguk. " _Dia_ tidak membutuhkan jiwaku."

"Nagisa, kau dengar, nak...?" Hiromi menoleh, tatapannya menyapu ruangan. "Bersabarlah...Kaa-chan akan membereskan semua ini, oke? Dia bilang kau tidak boleh melakukan sesuatu yang terlihat...Sembunyikan dirimu baik-baik dari...dari _tou-san_...mengerti?"

Nagisa ingin menjawab perkataan ibunya, tapi ia tahu tidak akan ada artinya. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu. Ia menyuruh Ryu mengatakan pada ibunya bahwa ia mengerti, dan Ryu mengulang perkataannya.

"Bagaimana aku tahu kalau kau tidak berbohong?"

Nagisa pun menyuruh Ryu lagi mengatakan sesuatu.

"...Dia bilang...Kaa-chan, jangan marah, tapi aku tahu kenapa tou-san mengikutiku. Aku memakai jam tangannya sampai siang ini."

"D-Di mana jam itu!?"

"Dia bilang di ransel."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gebrakan yang sangat keras di lantai dua. Hiromi segera lari ke atas, hanya untuk mendapati ruang tidur mereka hancur. Serpihan kaca jendela di lantai, pintu kloset berlubang, dan ransel Nagisa hilang.

"Dia masuk...dia mengambilnya!?" Hiromi menatap Ryu di belakangnya. "Kau bilang dia tidak akan bisa masuk!"

"Kamar ini tidak bisa melindungi siapa-siapa," kata Ryu, menyalakan lampu. "Bukan tempat yang bagus untuk jadi kamar tidur."

"K...Kenapa?"

"Kamar ini tempatku dibunuh."

Hiromi menahan gemetar tubuhnya. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai anak di hadapannya itu, tapi jika bukan karena mereka bertukar tubuh, Nagisa...Nagisa akan direnggut darinya.

"Apa kau akan mulai mendengarkanku, atau kau akan menyuruhku tutup mulut juga?"

 **...kalian sangat suka menyuruh anak-anak tutup mulut, bukan...**

"Aku...Aku hanya ingin Nagisa bisa...bisa..."

"Aku sudah menyembunyikannya," kata Ryu, memotong perkataan wanita itu lagi. "Tidak akan ada yang bisa menemukannya kecuali aku menginginkannya. Kalau kau mengabulkan semua keinginanku, dan menemukan jam tangan itu, menghancurkannya, Nagisa akan aman dan aku akan mengembalikannya."

Hiromi sudah bercucuran air mata begitu Ryu mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menyembunyikan anaknya. Ia bersumpah tidak akan menangis jika Nagisa melihatnya. Ditatapnya anak berambut hitam itu dengan wajah sembap.

"Apa...yang kau inginkan dariku...?" isaknya.

 **...jadilah ibuku...**

Hiromi tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa melalui malam itu. Ia memindah kantong tidur mereka ke ruang tengah lantai pertama, tapi betapapun Hiromi memejamkan matanya, mengetahui bahwa anak di sisinya itu bukan Nagisa tidak membantunya untuk tidur.

Ia menatap jam beker plastik yang dibawanya dari rumah lama. Sudah waktunya ia bangun, dan berdiam diri tidak membantunya. Ditatapnya Ryu dengan was-was, dan ia pun beranjak, keluar dari ruang tengah.

Hiromi memanaskan lagi nasi semalam. Nasi yang ditancapi sumpit oleh Ryu segera ia buang. Menjadi ibu. Ia harus menjadi ibu anak yang sudah mati. Lalu ia harus menemukan jam tangan almarhum suami yang telah ia bunuh. Ia harus bisa.

Wanita itu memasak _tamagoyaki_ dan menyeduh teh. Hiromi mulai mencuci baju yang kemarin dipakai oleh Nagisa dan membersihkan dirinya sendiri. Menjemur pakaian, lalu mendapati bahwa sarapan masih belum tersentuh. Hiromi mengernyit dan bergegas ke ruang tengah. Ryu masih tertidur pulas.

"Hei...k-kau..." ia menarik napas tajam dan memutuskan untuk bersikap sewajarnya. "Ryu, bangunlah. Sarapan."

"M-Maaf...!" mendadak anak itu terbangun dan langsung meringkuk, gemetar. "M-Maaf! Bukan maksud..."

"Ryu-kun...?" Hiromi mengernyit bingung melihat anak itu merepet ke tembok, gemetar. "Ryu—"

"J-Jangan hukum aku..."

Wanita itu terdiam. Ryu memalingkan wajah, kedua lengan di depan wajah seakan berusaha melindungi diri. Entah apa yang telah dialami anak itu tiap ia bangun kesiangan, Hiromi tidak sanggup membayangkannya. Ia meraih kepala anak itu, takut-takut, lalu menepuk rambut hitamnya.

"Kamu bicara apa, ayo, sarapan! Nanti kita harus ke desa untuk belanja, oke?"

Anak itu terdiam, rileks di bawah sentuhannya. Dengan perlahan, Ryu menoleh padanya, lalu mengangguk dalam diam. Hiromi memaksakan senyum dan mendahului keluar, melanjutkan bersih-bersih paginya. Saat ia menuangkan teh, Ryu dengan takut-takut menghampiri meja makan dan duduk dengan canggung, jauh berbeda dengan sikapnya tadi malam.

Hiromi pun bergabung di meja makan.

"Ada apa?"

"Mm..."

"Kenapa tidak makan? Tidak suka telur?"

"S-Suka," Ryu buru-buru menyambar sumpit, berdoa, lalu mulai makan. Ia tersedak, dan Hiromi meraih punggungnya, menepuk-nepuk.

"Untuk apa buru-buru seperti itu? Ini, minum dulu...Makannya pelan-pelan saja, banyak waktu."

Meskipun ia sendiri tidak sabar ingin Nagisa cepat kembali, tapi Hiromi merasakan iba pada anak berambut hitam itu. Ryu pun memelankan makannya.

"Kau bisa mencabut rumput, kan?"

"Bisa. Aku suka berkebun." Entah kenapa ada nada yang sedikit kekanakan saat Ryu mengatakan ini. "A-Ada alat berkebun...Akan kuambil nanti."

"Baiklah. Tapi kita harus belanja dulu."

 **...ibuku tidak seperti ini...**

Desa di pagi hari cukup ramai, namun saat Hiromi dan Ryu sampai di sana, entah mengapa orang-orang langsung berjalan pergi, menutup jendela, dan terburu-buru pulang. Hanya pemilik toko kelontong yang menanggapinya dengan biasa, meskipun tatapannya terus jatuh pada Ryu.

Hiromi tahu kenapa. Karena Ryu seharusnya sudah mati. Tapi sekarang, di hari yang cerah ini, anak itu berada di sisinya, ikut belanja bahan makanan.

"Ryu-kun," gadis penjaga toko itu, membuat Hiromi sangat terkejut, menyapa seakan melihat teman lama. "Apa kabar?"

Ryu menunduk, mengangguk lesu. Gadis berkepang rendah itu menatap Hiromi tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa yang...dibutuhkan?"

"Ah, ini," Hiromi menyodorkan daftar belanjaannya pada gadis itu. Diliriknya Ryu yang dengan penasaran mengendap-endap ke arah toples-toples permen. Wanita itu mengikuti si gadis penjaga toko yang sedang menimbang telur-telur. "Itu...Um, saya Hiromi, yang pindah ke rumah itu."

"Iya," gadis itu mengangguk. "Saya Rinka. Ryu teman saya sejak kecil."

Hiromi menatap gadis itu tidak percaya, karena gadis itu jelas paling tidak mungkin usia anak kuliah. Sementara Ryu, anak itu, mungkin sepantaran Nagisa, tujuh atau delapan tahun. Yang mana artinya...

"Sudah lima tahun saya tidak melihatnya." Gumam Rinka. Hiromi berjengit.

"Kau tidak takut?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Ryu-kun meninggal sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya," ia memasukkan daun bawang dan seledri ke keranjang belanjaan, beserta sekilo telur. "Tapi anak-anak dan para ibu yang memasuki rumah itu menghilang terus semenjak ia meninggal. Kami juga baru tahu bahwa ia meninggal lima tahun lalu."

"Apa yang terjadi...?"

"Saya..." Rinka memain-mainkan ujung celemeknya. "Saya adalah korban terakhir yang dibawa oleh Chiba-san, ibunya Ryu-kun. Waktu itu...ada gadis misterius yang menemukan saya. Ryu-kun mencoba menyembunyikan saya, tapi Chiba-san...Chiba-san menyiksanya. Saya sungguh...beruntung. Karena anak-anak lainnya tidak seberuntung itu. Gadis yang menyelamatkan saya menemukan jasad Chiba-san tergantung di loteng. Rumah itu aman, kecuali untuk kamar tidur di mana Ryu-kun dibunuh. Sebelum gadis itu menyelamatkan saya, anak-anak yang bermain di dekat rumah itu selalu menghilang dan tidak bisa ditemukan."

"Tapi kenapa dia masih di sini...? Chiba-san sudah menghilang, bukan?"

Rinka menggeleng lemah. "Saya tidak terlalu mengerti...hal-hal seperti ini. Tapi gadis yang menyelamatkan saya menceritakan alasan kenapa Chiba-san menculik anak-anak dan kenapa jasad mereka tidak bisa ditemukan."

Hiromi merasa dingin, meskipun Rinka belum melanjutkan. Kesunyian itu sungguh tidak menyenangkan.

"Chiba-san...bukan manusia."

"Ryu-kun menceritakan cerita yang sama kepada anak-anak yang terperangkap di rumah itu."

"Sewaktu kecil, Ryu-kun punya enam saudara. Chiba-san sangat menyayangi mereka. Mereka diberi makan yang enak, rumah yang nyaman, pelajaran, pakaian yang bagus. Mereka semua sayang pada Chiba-san. Sampai suatu hari, anak tertua, bernama Yuuma, dipanggil ke kamar tidur."

"Dan mereka tidak pernah melihat Yuuma lagi."

"Dan satu persatu saudara Ryu-kun pun berakhir sama. Ia masih ingat nama-nama mereka. Yuuma. Tomohito. Ren. Megu. Ryouma. Rio. Hingga akhirnya giliran Ryu-kun dipanggil ke kamar tidur."

"Dan Chiba-san bertanya, apakah ia ingin terus bahagia. Ryu-kun tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan hidupnya saat itu. Jadi Chiba-san mengganti pertanyaannya. Chiba-san bertanya, apakah dia ingin tetap tinggal di rumah itu. Ryu-kun mengiyakan. Dan untuk itu, Chiba-san menyuruhnya menukarkan 'hal yang sepele' untuk semua kebahagiaan itu."

"Bola matanya."

 **...aku tidak mengerti kenapa...**

 **...ibuku menyimpan tiap pasang bola mata semua kakakku...**

 **...bagaimana aku bisa bahagia...**

 **...kalau aku tidak bisa melihatnya...?**

 **...tapi ibu mencambukku...**

 **...mengikatku...**

 **...mencungkil mataku...**

 **...aku tidak bisa melihat...**

 **...tapi aku bisa mendengar semuanya...**

 **...semua kakakku...**

 **...Rin-chan...mereka bilang...**

 **...ibu kami adalah monster...**

Dengan selongsong mata kosong berlumuran darah, Ryu merayap masuk ke kloset. Masuk begitu dalam, dan membekap telinganya, berharap tidak akan ditemukan. Ketika ia tersadar, rumah itu kosong melompong. Dan ibunya sudah bukan wanita cantik dengan senyum hangat.

 **...dia akan memancing semua jiwa...**

 **...dengan permainan...**

 **...makanan...**

 **...tempat tidur yang hangat...**

 **...dan semua itu tidak akan cukup...**

 **...dan ibu akan meminta bola mata kalian...**

Ibunya...adalah monster mengerikan yang memerangkap anak-anak. Dan saat itu ia cukup punya tekad yang kuat untuk menyelamatkan yang lainnya. Ryu pun bertukar dengan anak itu. Lebih baik tubuh yang ia tempati itu tersiksa daripada jiwa anak-anak itu dimakan oleh monster ini.

Karena itulah permintaan keenam kakaknya. Dan Ryu akan mengabulkannya.

Hanya Rinka yang tidak berhasil ia sembunyikan, namun itu karena Ryu tahu teman lamanya itu akan aman. Gadis misterius yang menyelamatkan Rinka telah mengubah rumahnya, dan memenjarakan arwah monster kejam itu. Gadis itu membiarkan Ryu tinggal, karena memang itu permintaannya.

Ia akan melindungi semuanya.

"Aku harus menemukan jam tangan itu..." Ryu mendengar Hiromi berkata. Mereka berjalan pulang. Ryu membawakan belanjaan makanan, sementara wanita di sebelahnya menggendong batangan obor. Di jalan pulang, mereka memasangi pepohonan pinus dengan obor-obor.

Setelah itu Ryu mengeluarkan alat-alat berkebunnya, yang diletakkan Nagisa bersama tengkorak dan tulang miliknya. Ia tidak bisa melihat, tapi ia sudah hapal dengan rumah dan halaman itu, hingga ke tiap-tiap rumput liarnya.

"Ah, aku akan menyiapkan makan siang," ujar Hiromi, beranjak dari tanah yang ia kerjakan. Separu halaman rumah itu sudah bersih, dengan timbunan rumput liar di satu petak. "Teruskan, ya? Nanti kupanggil kalau sudah siap,"

"Iya," jawab Ryu, dan meneruskan menekuni rerumputan liar di sekitarnya. Ia berhenti, tatapannya bertemu dengan Shiota-san, ayah Nagisa, suami Hiromi, yang berdiri di antara pinus-pinus.

"Kenapa kau...ingin mengambil Nagisa dari ibunya," kata anak itu, menjatuhkan segenggam rumput di tangannya. Pria itu tidak menjawab. "Apakah karena ibunya juga seperti ibuku?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Ryu kembali menekuni rerumputan liar. Ia hanya ingin melindungi Nagisa, tapi ia masih ragu dari siapa ia melindungi anak itu. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai kebaikan Hiromi, karena begitulah cara Chiba-san memancing anak-anak lain—kakak-kakaknya, dan dirinya. Hanya Nagisa yang tahu. Dan Nagisa sedang bersembunyi.

Bersembunyi di mana tidak ada yang bisa menemukannya. Tidak sendirian. Nagisa bersama yang _lainnya_.

"Kau baru di sini?" anak berambut merah menghampiri Nagisa yang berjalan tanpa arah di antara pinus. Anak itu tidak punya bola mata.

"Kau bisa melihatku?"

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum, lalu melambaikan tangan ke anak-anak lainnya. "Semua yang di sini bisa. Hoi, lihat siapa yang datang!"

"Ada anak lagi?" seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang menghampiri Nagisa, yang terkejut melihat sekitar dua puluh anak lebih lainnya, muncul dari balik pinus-pinus. "Kukira sudah berakhir. Kau bertemu ibuku?"

Nagisa mengernyit. "Ibu...mu...?"

"Chiba-san, yang nyaris memakan jiwa kami," sahut anak lain, berambut cokelat madu. Nagisa memasang tampang bingung. Dan meskipun tak seorang pun di antara anak-anak itu memiliki bola mata, sepertinya mereka bisa melihat ekspresinya. "Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tunggu semuanya, jangan buat dia bingung," seorang anak yang tampak paling dewasa di antara mereka menyeruak dari kerumunan dan menghampiri Nagisa dengan senyum ramah. "Namaku Yuuma. Ini Karma, yang menemukanmu, dan itu Rio dan Hiro. Ah, perkenalannya nanti saja. Siapa namamu?"

"Nagisa...Itu...anu...kalian semua...tidak kelihatan?"

Serempak yang lainnya bertukar tatapan. Yang mana cukup ironis, karena mereka bahkan tidak punya mata.

"Kami semua sudah mati, lebih tepatnya." Rio mengangkat bahu. "Ryu-chan membebaskan kami dari rumah itu, tapi ibu kami terus mencari korban. Dan tiap kali, Ryu-chan akan menyembunyikan mereka di gunung ini. Sebelum ia sendiri meninggal, ia menemukan bola mata kami dan memendamnya di sini. Kaa-san menangkapnya dan marah sekali. Ryu-chan menderita paling parah,"

"Jadi kau juga terpikat oleh Chiba-san, hmm?" Karma meledeknya. "Kau anak tak tahu diuntung juga?"

"Aku...tinggal di rumah itu dengan ibuku," Nagisa berkata. "Ryu-chan menyembunyikanku dari tou-san-ku, bukan Chiba-san. Aku malah tidak tahu Chiba-san itu siapa lagi."

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Nagisa, ceritakan bagaimana rumah itu!"

Nagisa pun menceritakan apa yang ia ingat dari rumah yang baru ia tempati kurang dari satu hari. Bagaimana ia bertemu Ryu, yang mungkin karena ia memakai kaosnya, dan bagaimana Ryu membuat kesepakatan dengan ibunya.

"Apa ibumu...seperti ibuku...?" tanya Tomohito. "Kenapa ia membunuh ayahmu?"

Nagisa terdiam, dan tertunduk lesu. Sebenarnya ia sayang pada kedua orang itu, hingga hari yang mengerikan itu tiba. Ia ingat jelas ayah dan ibunya saling membentak keras, bahkan melempar barang-barang. Ibunya menyuruhnya naik ke kamar. Ayahnya menyuruhnya tetap di tempatnya.

Nagisa pun lari ke kamar, ketakutan.

Hal yang terakhir yang ia lihat saat ayahnya masih hidup adalah...pria itu menjeblak terbuka pintu kamar, membawa pisau daging di tangan, menyuruhnya mati. Nagisa tidak mengerti kenapa ayahnya bicara seperti itu. Selama ini ia yakin pria itu menyayanginya.

Tapi pria itu mengatainya bahwa Nagisa bukan anaknya.

Dan tahu-tahu saja ibunya sudah datang dan membunuh ayahnya lebih dulu.

Nagisa tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi ia menyelesaikan ceritanya dan menatap bingung anak-anak lainnya.

"...Jadi, katanya sih, aku ini...anak haram?"

"Mungkin kau harus ke LPPOM MUI biar dapat sertifikat halal, Nagisa,"

"LPP...apa...?"

"Berarti kau masih hidup," kata Yuuma mengambil kesimpulan. "Ryu-chan melindungimu dari ayahmu. Tiap Ryu-chan menukar tubuh dengan anak lain, ia hanya bisa menyelamatkan jiwa mereka, sementara tubuhnya tercabik-cabik. Karena jasad Ryu-chan tersembunyi di dalam rumah kami, ia tidak akan pergi meskipun berkali-kali dibunuh oleh ibu..."

"Kalian di sini terus? Sampai kapan?"

"Sampai Ryu-chan bebas dari rumah itu, atau saat dunia berakhir, berarti entahlah?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa di gunung ini?"

"Maksudmu merasa bosan?" Karma muncul di dahan pohon. "Sebagai jiwa, waktu tidak berpengaruh bagi kami. Kami menguasai pegunungan ini. Terlalu luas untuk merasa bosan."

"Kadang kami merasuki hewan-hewan untuk membantu manusia," kata Yuuma, tersenyum ramah. "Tapi kami jarang melakukan itu. Ryu-chan menyembunyikan kami begitu baik, arwah lainnya tidak bisa melihat kami. Karena itu ayahmu belum bisa menemukanmu sampai sekarang."

"Tapi aku harus melakukan sesuatu..." Nagisa mengernyit serius. "Tou-san mengambil jam tangannya dari ranselku. Sepertinya karena itu ia bisa mengikuti kami. Kaa-chan sudah terlalu banyak pekerjaan. Ia harus mengurus Ryu-chan dan kapan ia akan sempat mencari jam tangan Tou-san?"

"Kalau begitu kita saja yang mencari!" usul Rio.

"Kalau dipakai bagaimana...?"

"Hantu tidak memakai benda padat kecuali memori pakaian yang ia pakai saat mati," jelas Hiro. "Ia hanya bisa memindahnya, sama seperti Ryu yang memindah semua bola mata itu dari rumah."

"Oke, kalau begitu tolong ya, semuanya," Nagisa tersenyum riang. "Maaf merepotkan!"

Sementara anak-anak hantu lainnya dengan riang dan ramah tidak keberatan membantu Nagisa mencari jam tangan ayahnya, hanya satu dari mereka yang tidak sepenuhnya tulus. Tapi Nagisa tidak tahu, dan ia terlalu polos untuk menyadari kelicikan orang. Karma menatap jam tangan tua yang bersarang di dahan pinus yang ia duduki, menggantung, warnanya cokelat menyatu dengan batang pohon.

Ia adalah anak pertama yang dipancing oleh Chiba-san setelah ketujuh anak-anak Keluarga Chiba meinggal. Tidak seperti anak-anak lainnya, yang datang karena terpancing oleh permainan, makanan, dan kasih sayang; Karma, sama seperti Nagisa, pindah ke rumah itu bersama keluarganya.

Chiba-san merasuki ibunya dan membuat wanita itu membunuh anaknya sendiri.

Dan Karma masih dendam soal itu. Ia tidak terima mati dengan cara seperti ini. Tekadnya kuat sekali, namun ia tidak punya tubuh untuk ditinggali, karena Ryu sudah bertukar dengannya dan tubuhnya sudah dicabik-cabik habis oleh Chiba-san.

 **...tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan soal itu...**

Ryu ingat perkataan itu, yang ia katakan pada anak pertama yang ia selamatkan dari ibunya. Entah mengapa, tidak seperti kemarin, ayah Nagisa tidak memasuki halaman rumah. Hiromi memanggilnya untuk mencuci tangan dan kaki, karena makan siang sudah siap.

"Kau suka kare?" tanya Hiromi, meletakkan segelas es limun di meja saat Ryu kembali dari kamar mandi. "Kemarin kau minta cokelat, kan? Nah, di dalam kare ini ada cokelatnya,"

Ryu mengernyit sangsi, tapi melihat tatapan penasaran Hiromi, ia pun dengan ragu memakan sesuap. Ternyata rasanya sangat lezat, lebih lezat dari kare buatan ibunya sendiri.

"Rinka-chan bilang, kau suka cokelat," kata Hiromi, menyesap es limunnya.

"Iya," jawab Ryu, agak gugup. "Itu...Kenapa kau membunuh ayahnya Nagisa?"

Hiromi langsung terdiam. Senyum yang ia paksakan sudah terlalu berat untuk diangkat, dan wanita itu menatap lurus tanpa sasaran.

"Ia mencoba membunuh anakku. Tentu saja aku membunuhnya." Kehangatan yang dipancarkan wanita itu lenyap seketika. "Apalagi yang kau inginkan, Ryu. Aku belum tahu bagaimana cara menemukan jam tangan terkutuk itu, adi cepat katakan apa saja yang kau inginkan dariku."

Ryu menyesal sudah menanyakan itu, tapi paling tidak ia mendapatkan sebuah jawaban. Bahwa pria di luar itu, yang mengejar Nagisa, adalah berita buruk. Hiromi mengingatkannya akan ibu lain yang pernah sempat tinggal di rumah ini sebelum Chiba-san merasukinya. Dan membunuh anaknya sendiri.

Untungnya kali ini Chiba-san sudah tidak ada untuk menghancurkan semuanya.

"Aku ingin tidur di kasur yang nyaman," kata Ryu kaku.

Hiromi menatapnya.

"Aku ingin...bisa bermain dengan yang lain. Pergi ke sekolah. Membantu bersih-bersih di rumah. Dimarahi karena dapat nilai jelek. Dipuji karena juara sekolah...Aku ingin..." ia terdiam, tidak sanggup meneruskan semuanya.

Semua itu bukan hanya keinginannya.

Tapi keinginan banyak anak-anak yang telah jadi korban ibunya.

Wanita itu beranjak, mengumpulkan piring-piring mereka yang sudah kosong, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari lemari es, meletakkannya di hadapan Ryu, dan mulai mencuci piring.

"Habiskan, lalu mandi. Nanti masih sempat ke kota untuk lihat _spring-bed_ ," ujar Hiromi, sementara Ryu dengan tidak percaya menatap puding roti cokelat itu. Ryu menghabiskannya dan melakukan yang disuruh tanpa berkata apapun.

Hiromi tidak bisa menahan senyum sedih di wajahnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Ryu juga hanyalah seorang anak. Tapi...ia ingin Nagisa kembali.

Malam itu, mereka butuh waktu tiga jam untuk kembali dari kota, karena menumpang truk yang mengangkut dua kasur _spring-bed_ ukuran _twin_. Hiromi juga membeli _bed cover_ yang lembut, tapi ia terkejut saat melihat Ryu dengan girang melompat-lompat di kasur itu, sebelum memasangnya.

Di dalam Ryu ada puluhan jiwa anak-anak lain yang ia jaga. Kadang sikap anak itu sedikit berubah-rubah, namun secara umum Ryu cukup pendiam. Hiromi tidak bisa tidur dengan Ryu di sisinya, jadi ia pun terbangun di meja makan, tertutup jaket.

Di hadapannya, Ryu duduk menunggu. Hiromi tersentak bangun sepenuhnya.

"R-Ryu...selamat pagi..."

"Orang _itu_ sudah tidak ada." Kata anak itu. "Kalau kau membakar ini, dia tidak akan mengikutimu lagi." Ia meletakkan jam tangan tua yang sedikit berkarat, jelas milik almarhum suaminya. Hiromi terbeliak.

"Bagaimana...kau..."

"Nagisa...memberikannya," jawaban Ryu membuat Hiromi terdiam, tapi sebelum wanita itu bertanya lagi, ia memotong; "Aku harus pergi."

"Pergi?"

Ryu mengangguk, lalu menunduk muram. "Di dalam gudang ada tengkorak dan tulang-tulangku. Kalau kau menghancurkannya, aku bisa pergi dari rumah ini."

Hiromi sontak berdiri. "K-Kau tidak perlu pergi! Kau bisa tetap di sini...yah, sebagai...hantu gentayangan..."

Ryu menggeleng. "Tidak bisa terus begini. Semuanya sudah aman. Anak-anak lainnya menungguku pergi dari rumah ini...atau mereka tidak akan bisa bebas dari gunung itu."

Hiromi menatap anak itu iba. Entah kenapa...Ada sesuatu yang kesepian, yang tampaknya hanya dimiliki oleh Ryu, dan bukan berasal dari jiwa anak-anak lain yang ia lindungi. Pasti karena ia sudah bertahun-tahun terjebak di rumah ini dengan rasa takut akan hari esok. Tiap ia menyelamatkan anak-anak lain, ia mengorbankan jiwanya sendiri untuk disakiti.

Mungkin memang sudah waktunya.

Mungkin sedikit lebih lama juga.

Entah kenapa Hiromi merasa Nagisa juga tidak terburu-buru.

"Aku akan membakar jam itu," kata Hiromi, mengambil jam tangan tua itu dari meja dan beranjak. "Tapi setelah ini kau akan sarapan, jadi cuci mukamu dan gosok gigi, Ryu."

Ryu mengangkat wajahnya cepat, terkejut, tapi Hiromi sudah mengantongi jam tangan itu dan memakai celemek. Wanita itu mengernyit padanya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat!"

"I-Iya," Ryu dengan sigap lompat dari kursinya dan berlari ke kamar mandi, menggosok gigi dan cuci muka seperti yang diperintah. Sarapan pagi itu adalah roti panggang isi cokelat leleh dan secangkir cokelat panas.

Sembari menyantap semua itu, Hiromi menceritakan tentang Nagisa, tentang sekolah, tentang rencananya hari ini, sama sekali tidak menggubris soal kepergian Ryu. Setelah itu, mereka membakar jam tangan tua ayah Nagisa di perapian lama, memastikan tak sekepingpun bagian jam itu tersisa.

Lalu Hiromi membawanya ke desa, bertemu dengan Rinka. Mereka berbicara sejenak, lalu Rinka menghampirinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, mengajaknya bermain di luar. Hiromi mengingatkannya agar tidak pulang terlalu sore, dan kembali ke rumah.

"Rin-chan..." panggil Ryu pelan, sementara gadis remaja itu menggandengnya, berjalan ke arah pegunungan.

"Mereka di sini, kan?" tanya Rinka. Ryu terdiam. "Gadis misterius yang menyelamatkanku, dia bilang mereka semua di sini...dan di situ..." ia mengangguk pada Ryu.

"Um," Ryu mengangguk pelan. Ia bisa merasakan hutan itu hidup, karena satu persatu, anak-anak yang ia selamatkan bermunculan, menonton dengan penasaran, tapi tidak menyapanya.

Rinka mengajaknya bermain di air terjun, lalu menunjukkannya pohon-pohon kesemek dan mereka memetik buah-buahnya yang sudah matang. Ryu ingat beginilah persis terakhir kali ia bermain dengan Rinka.

Lalu matahari mulai rendah, dan mereka turun dari gunung, dengan Ryu membawa sekeranjang kesemek untuk dibawa pulang. Saat Rinka mengucapkan selamat tinggal, wajah gadis itu sudah banjir dengan air mata.

"Rin-chan..."

"Jangan salah paham...aku bukan menangis...mataku kemasukan sesuatu..."

Rinka mengisak. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Ryu tersenyum geli.

"Kemasukan apa?"

"Air mata!"

Keduanya tertawa. Rinka memeluknya, lalu mendoakan agar ia tetap bahagia. Ryu berterima kasih padanya, dan berjalan pulang. Obor-obor sudah dinyalakan pada jam-jam itu, dan ia bisa melihat asap dan api dari timbunan rumput liar yang mereka cabut hari kemarin.

"A...Aku pulang," ucapnya kikuk ketika memasuki rumah. Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir ia mengatakan itu? Hiromi menyambutnya, memarahinya karena bajunya kotor, dan menyuruhnya mandi. Wanita itu terdengar sangat senang ketika melihat sekeranjang kesemek manis.

"Bagaimana kau menulis namamu?" tanya Hiromi, ketika Ryu selesai mandi dan menghampiri meja makan. Wanita itu sedang menulis kaligrafi.

"Itu...Ryuunosuke Chiba."

"Hmm...seperti ini?"

"I-Iya."

"Di lemari es ada tart cokelat. Kau mau makan malam apa?"

Ryu merasa hampir ingin menangis, tapi ia tertawa lirih, mengejutkan Hiromi. "Itu...um...nabe?"

"Haha! Jangan bercanda, sudah, kita akan makan malam kroket kalau begitu."

Ryu mau tidak mau tertawa, tapi ia juga ingin menangis, jadi ia lari sambil terisak ke kamar tidur. Hiromi tersenyum sedih melihat ini. Namun saat ia lengah untuk mengangkat jemuran, tart cokelat di meja makan sudah ludes, dan ini membuatnya tertawa.

Seusai makan malam, Ryu membantu Hiromi mencuci piring dan menyetrika. Mereka minum teh setelah itu, dan Hiromi mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Kemarilah, Ryu. Ayo kita ambil foto."

"Fo...to?"

Dengan ragu, anak itu bergeser dan mendekatkan diri dengan Hiromi. Hiromi menyuruhnya tersenyum, meskipun tahu itu terlalu sulit. Setelah gambar diambil, ia segera melihat hasilnya, hanya untuk menemukan tulisan di layar: **this file is corrupt**.

Melihat Hiromi menghela napas sedih, Ryu tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan ke kloset ruang tengah, menggeser terbuka pintunya, dan meraba-raba ke antara pintu itu, sebelum menarik secarik kertas. Kertas foto berisi tujuh anak.

"Ini kau dan semua saudaramu?"

"Iya." Ryu duduk, mengawasi ekspresi kagum Hiromi yang memandangi foto lama mereka. "Itu...kenapa ingin fotoku?"

Hiromi meliriknya, sebuah senyum sedih bermain di wajahnya.

"Kau anak baik, Ryu. Aku ingin...ada bukti bahwa kau pernah ada. Terima kasih sudah melindungi anakku."

Ryu mengangguk malu. "Itu..."

"Mm?"

"Ah, tidak..." Ryu beranjak lagi dan berjalan keluar, bersembunyi di kamar mandi. Hiromi tertawa kecil tiap kali Ryu menunjukkan kebiasaan lucu ini.

Malamnya, meskipun bingung, Ryu pun berbaring di kasur baru, dan Hiromi menyelimutinya dengan selimut baru. Ketika ia mendengar isakan lirih, Ryu pun sadar apa maksud dari semua ini, dan akhirnya berkata;

"Itu...sebelum tidur..."

"Mm?"

"Ada satu permintaan..."

"Apa itu?"

"B-Boleh aku...aku panggil... _kaa-chan_...?"

Hiromi mendadak berpaling, dan menutupi mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Ryu berjengit mendengar isakan pelan wanita itu, dan sebelum ia membatalkan permintaannya, Hiromi berkata;

"P-Panggil saja."

"Oh, um," Ryu menarik selimutnya hingga dagu. "Selamat tidur, _kaa-chan_."

Hiromi mengecup kepala anak itu.

"Mimpi indah, Ryu."

Senyum mengembang di wajah anak berambut hitam itu.

 **...terima kasih...**

Debu dan api memercik, membumbung ke langit berbintang di antara kungkungan gelap pepohonan pinus. Hiromi terisak sekeras yang ia mau, sebebas mungkin, karena kobaran api yang melenyapkan tulang belulang itu jadi debu begitu keras dan menyaingi tangisannya sendiri.

Hingga ketika potongan tulang terakhir retak menjadi debu, Hiromi memadamkan api dan berlari ke rumah, ke lantai atas, ke kamar mereka. Dan ia berhenti, tersenyum bahagia melihat anaknya tersayang, berambut biru muda tergerai, tertidur lelap di dalam selimut.

"Nagisa...Syukurlah...!" ia menghambur memeluk anak itu, membuatnya bangun.

"Nn...? K-Kaa-chan...?" Nagisa mengerjap, terkejut, tapi tersenyum dan balas memeluk ibunya. "Kaa-chan, sudah...jangan menangis..."

"Haha...Nagisa...ibu...ahh, syukurlah...syukurlah..." Hiromi terisak keras dan mencium pipi anaknya, dan Nagisa tertawa, karena wajah ibunya basah. "Jangan pergi lagi, anakku..."

"Mm, aku nggak ke mana-mana lagi..." Nagisa memejamkan matanya, memeluk ibunya. Tapi ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, ia melirik ke arah lain, mata merkurinya berkilau dalam kegelapan dan mengedip pada Ryu yang menatapnya nanar di balik jendela kamar.

" _Janji~_ "

* * *

 **a.n.: plot twist-nya terinspirasi dari Genocide-End Undertale *ga muvon* sementara sebagian besar cerita ini dipengaruhi oleh Coraline dan The Ring...maaf ini Valentine tapi kok horor hahaha**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


End file.
